A Different Love
by Robin Gurl
Summary: A typical Tugger and Mistoffelees slash. Some Mistoffelees torture and tons of love. No smut for obvious reasons. RR moved to CATS category.
1. Default Chapter

Love Me  
By Robin Girl

Chapter 1

(Yes, I know I have a ton of Tugger/Misto stories!! ^_^ But dey are sooo cute together!!! I wuvvers them soooooo much!! ^^v The beginning kind of sucks but it gets better at the end!!)

Mistoffelees groaned and rubbed his ears when the girls screamed for Tugger again.  This was ridiculas. Why was he here again? The black Tom rolled onto his belly and laid his head on his paws pouting. 

"Why is Mistoffelees pouting." Electra asked from a top of a tire. Beside her was Victoria. 

"Probably mad because he can't get a Queen." Victoria, was Mistoffelees elder sister and a total snob. 

Electra sighed and rolled her eyes. Though to be honest she had never seen Misto with a Queen. "No, I don't think he wants a Queen."

"Well what would he want then?" Vicki groomed herself snobbily, "He couldn't possibly want a Tom could he? That's just not right. Tom's don't love other Toms."

"Well what if Misto is that way?"

"My brother is not queer. So stop it."

Electra swatted at Victoria then pointed down to the young Tom, "Look how he is staring longingly at Tugger."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Bye girls…" Tugger waved them off then turned back to Mistoffelees, "You wanted to see me?"

Mistoffelees was jerked out of his day dreaming to see Tugger kneeling in front of him. "Um.." He blushed bright red, "I…I forgot.."

"Forgot?"

Just hearing Tugger talk made Misto float in the air.

"How could you forget." 

Mistoffelees wanted to follow him everywhere. "I…sorry…"

"Oh well, come on.." Tugger stood and straightened his belt and led the way. "We're needed for dinner."

"Us?" Mistoffelees stood up confused. "Why us?"

"Well can they eat without us?"

"No, I guess not.."

On the way there Mistoffelees tripped by accident and fell right into Tugger. Tugger turned around and caught the small Tom before he hit the ground. "Woah, you alright there?"

When Mistoffelees looked up he felt his cheeks burning red from embarrassment. "Yes, I'm sorry. I guess I used to much magic…"

"You know you shouldn't be doing that." Tugger pushed Mistoffelees in front of him, "There, if you are in front of me then I can catch you and keep an eye on you easier."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mistoffelees!!" Jemima shouted. It was the third time she had done this to get his attention during dinner that night. "Are you alright?"

"Oh? What? What?"

"You are like so out of it. Are you alright?" Jemima's eyes were bright but confused. Everytime she saw him, the young tom was staring longingly at Tugger.  "You like Tugger?" She blurted out.

Everyone looked over at the small Tom and Queen. Mistoffelees laid on his belly covering his head with his paws. That wasn't supposed to happen. 

"Is that true?" Victoria asked, "I guess it is seeing how you look at him and all.."

"It's not right…"

"Two Toms? Why I never."

"Old D will not approve.."

Mistoffelees felt tears form in his eyes. He stood and started his way to nowhere in particular. 

Tugger stood wondering what all the fuss was about. He saw Mistoffelees leave, "What? What happened?"

"Didn't you hear? He is in love with you…."

That sentence kept replaying in Tugger's mind over and over again. The older Tom stood and pushed the other queens away. 

Etcetera pouted, "Tugger, where are you going?"

Before Tugger could answer thunder was heard off in the distance. Jelly stood oblivious to the racket, "Kits get into your boxes. The storm came faster than expected."

Obediently the other Jellicles obeyed. Tugger started towards the direction that Mistoffelees had gone intent on finding his young friend. "MISTOFFELEES?"

*~*~*~*~*

"I can not believe I did that….I was day dreaming in front of everyone…" The black Tom scrubbed his eyes with his paws trying to stop those confounded tears from coming. It wasn't working, the stream of tears kept coming. 

A flash of lightening and then a rumble of loud thunder made Mistoffelees dash into an empty broken stove, there was one thing the magic cat could not stand. That was Thunder. He would admit it openly to, he was scared of it.

As soon as he got inside the bottom fell out. He didn't care though and curled to one side of the stove thinking about Tugger. What he would do to be in Tugger's arms right now, being held and kept warm. 

Quickly Misto put those thoughts out of his head. Tugger would never return his feelings. He was doomed to being without a mate for life. That's what happened when you were 'that' way and no one else was. 

"MISTOFFELEES!!"

Mistoffelees' ears perked up. Someone was calling his name. But who? He climbed out of his hiding spot getting soaked instantly from the downpour. Carefully as to not slip on the mud he scampered off towards the noise.

*~*~*~*~*~

"MISTOFFELEES!!" Tugger shouted again looking into the sheets of rain that never seemed to cease. If Mistoffelees had run to fast then he could have slipped and broken something. Tugger quickly pushed those thoughts out of his head. Misto was fine. The black Tom wasn't a kitten any more. He was a Tom....but still looked and acted like a kitten.

Mistoffelees liked him as a lover. What had Tugger done to deserve that beautiful Tom's love? Deep down Tugger prefered Mistoffelees over all of the Queens and Toms in their tribe. He could spend hours watching the small Tom live life with out being bored. 

A flash of blue light lighted through the darkness that the clouds had made. "Mistoffelees..." Tugger quickened his pace following the light praying Mistoffelees wasn't hurt. "Your Tugger is coming.."

*~*~*~*~*

"Who is there?" Mistoffelees called wiping water off his eyes so he could see. His vision was not the best and he thought he saw a hunched figure. As he got closer he heard a low growl. 

Two big black eyes stared back at him. Mistoffelees saw that the eyes were attached to...a body....a body of..a..a...the black Tom yiped and started to run away. POLLICLE!! His mind screamed over and over again.

A huge paw swiped at him knocking him over. Dazed he sat up from he had fallen into a mud puddle. The pollicle barked at him and growled bairing it's teeth. Scared Mistoffelees shot a blue lightening bolt at it. The Pollicle yelped and swiped at the annoying (to the Pollicle of course) black cat that was in his way. 

Stoff did a pretty good job of dodging most of the swipes. When he thought it was over he paused for a moment to catch his breath. Dodging Paws was a job and a work out. Expecially when your coat is heavy from the rain. The next thing Misto knew he was flying in the air and landed a few dozen feet away into a clutter of boxes. The Pollicle had not been finished as Mistoffelees thought it had been.  

"Oww...." Mistoffelees just lay there and closed his eyes. His whole body hurt and he didn't feel like fighting it to get back to the Junk Yard. Besides he didn't want to go back. Tugger knew about his secrete, everything was ruined. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Tugger ran up to a clearing and saw a Pollicle. He hid and stayed quiet until it was gone. After it was gone he climbed out of his hiding spot. He smelled burnt fur. "Mistoffelees.." The Tugger grinned slyly; the Pollicle had obviously met Misto's magic. Now the problem was finding Mistoffelees. A groan made Tugger walk a ways to a small pile of boxes. In the pile of boxes laid his Misto, mangled and injured. "MISTO!!"

Mistoffelees opened his eyes and couldn't believe it. He shivered from being wet, when he did his body screamed in pain making him cry out. "Tugger..." He whispered hoarsley. 

Tugger didn't allow Mistoffelees to talk anymore. Carefully he gathered his love in his arms and held him close. "I love you." Tugger cried kissing Mistoffelees' lips. "Always have."

Mistoffelees was about to drift into a black world of no feeling when warm wet lips met his and stayed there. It took him awhile to find out that it was Tugger who was doing this to him. He moaned and tried to kiss back. 

The kiss broke off naturally, Tugger looked his mangled lover in the eyes kissing his forehead, "What happened?"

Mistoffelees laid his head on Tugger's shoulder curling closer as Tugger made his way back to the Junk Yard, "The Pollicle....fought me....I lost...."

"Lets get you back and let Jelly check you over.."

"No!!" Mistoffelees cried. "I don't want to go back."

Tugger hushed the black Tom and continued his way home. If anyone hurt his Mistoffelees they would have to face him. Even his own brother Munkustrap. "Don't worry love, I'll protect you no matter what."

A little ways down Mistoffelees opened his eyes again, "......Earlier...did you mean..what you said?"

"Hm? Of course I did..." Tugger replied shaking his head. Water flew out of his hair. "We're not going anywhere, there is to much rain..." If only Jemima hadn't said anything then Mistoffelees could be back with the others. What if she hadn't? Would he still have this beautiful Tom to himself? "I love you, always have. You are so beautiful.."

The younger Tom smiled contently; this was what he wanted, some how he had gotten it. When he tried to say something, his chest began to hurt. BAD. He winced in pain clinging to Tugger more than he had been before. "Tugger....un..ungh..."

What had that Pollicle done to his Mistoffelees? "Hang on, I see a car up ahead. Maybe we can get in the trunk.." 

Once there Tugger sat Mistoffelees down and tried to open the hatch. It was stuck. ::Just my luck...:: He muttered to himself. Here he was stuck with an injured Jellicle. 

"What's wrong?" A small quiet voice asked. 

"Nothing Mistoffelees..." Tugger sighed, the world was against him right now.

End Chapter 1

(He he!! ^_^ Enjjoy!!)


	2. Chapter 2

A Different Love

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 2

(FWEE!! XD an UPDATE!! WAHOO!! *dances* what's up???? Hope ya like this chapter. There are actually some funny pieces in this one!!!! ^_^ If you read please review!!)

Disclaimer: I own nobody…well wait..*grins evily*  I do own Jacob Brent..he just doesn't know it yet…mail has been slow these days. LOL. J/K J/K J/K I haven't even met his holiness. -_-;

*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The black tom opened his eyes slightly, something was wrong. Tugger was trying to lift something. 

Up above the heavens still poured heavy rain down on the two cats. Infact if it was possible the rain came down even harder. Mistoffelees shivered from the cold rain curling into a light ball. Finally Tugger got the trunk open and quickly picked the black tom up cradling him in his arms as he climbed in. Now he was able to survey his new lover. 

Mud and blood had caked itself on Misto's face and fur. Tugger stared at his lover trying to figure out where the blood was coming from. He couldn't find any cuts or scrapes. Sighing Tugger leaned down and started to lick the mud off Mistoffelees' face. Mistoffelees gasped as the warm tongue lapped up all the mud cleaning his face to where it was pure white again. Tugger turned his head to the side spitting mud from his mouth then traveled downwards and began cleaning Misto's chest fur. 

After an hour or two Mistoffelees was once again clean. "Mistoffelees...?" Tugger whispered, "I'm all done."

Slowly Misto opened his eyes. "Thanks." He replied hoarsely, "Why did you come to get me?" ::I didn't think you even cared.:: He'd figure he'd be found tommorrow when Munkustrap sent out a search party. After all the kittens would get bored without their magician. 

"Why? You could have died out here. Look at you," Tugger exclaimed putting a paw to the black tom's forehead, "You're already burning with fever."

Darn it. Now he was sick as well as hurt. Guess he'd have to conjure up a healing spell. Weakly Mistoffelees tried to sit up but his arms gave out and fell back down. Alright, he slurred to himself, maybe later. "Tug?"

"Yes?" The maine coone's eyes softened to a level that no one had seen before as he answered the other cat. 

"Do you really love me?"

Hadn't they been over this already? Tugger then stopped himself, Misto was ill. He probably didn't even remember much. "Yes, my lovely Tom. I do. Now rest. I won't leave you."

"N...No.." Misto grabbed Tugger's paw and held it tight, "Lay with me." Tugger gave in a found himself on the floor of the trunk with Mistoffelees curled next to him. The flirt wrapped an arm around the smaller tom's frame pulling him closer. "mmm...my..my Tugger.." 

*~*

"Munk, Tug hasn't come back." 

Munkustrap looked up and saw Bombalurina standing in the door of the box. "What?" Worriedly he stood walking over to the red queen. "Has Mistoffelees?"

"No. Munk, we have to go looking for them!" Bomba pleaded grabbing onto the Tabby's arm. "They could be hurt!!!"

"Bomba, I don't think they are hurt. I have this feeling that Tugger found Mistoffelees. If that is case then we shall see them tomorrow. If not then by lunch we'll be other looking for both."

The red Queen saw she wasn't going to win this fight and sighed, "Fine. We'll do it your way."

*~*

Tugger awoke later that night to being very hot. He sat up wiping sweat off his right side. What in the world was so hot? Then his stomach started churning. Mistoffelees had a fever earlier. Had the fever gone up? "Misto?" He whispered.

The young Tom didn't moan or groan. He just laid there still in a deep sleep. Tugger's eyes narrowed and fear gripped his heart. Touching Misto's face told him everything he hadn't wanted to be true. "Oh no. Misto!!" He shouted a bit louder. 

Tugger had to bring Mistoffelees' fever down. Before..Before he died. NO!! Tugger shouted to himself, his lover was not going to die. Quickly but gently the main coon gathered the black Tom in his arms and carried him out into the rain.

The rain was cold to Tugger but he knew that this was the only way to bring down Misto's fever.

Rudely Misto was awoken by someone just throwing water on him. Who in their right mind would through water on a cat? That was just mean. Plain mean. "STOP THROWING WATER ON ME!!"

The water didn't stop and Mistoffelees hissed, that's it, who ever it was they just earned themselves a lightening bolt to the butt free of charge. 

"Hey hey!! Calm down. I have to bring down your fever."

Fever? Then it all came back to him. That's right. They were stuck outside and he was sick. So who was holding him? The scent…it smelled like Tugger. Why would Tugger be holding him? Then he remembered that also. They were in love. They had professed their love to one another. 

"You alright there, now?" Tugger asked, "Sorry about scaring you but you scared me."

"We going back?" He asked softly.

"Maybe. I want to make sure you aren't seriously injured. If I don't find it then Jenny or Jelly definitely will and you know what will happen next."

Misto made a face, he'd much rather Tugger find them then those old cats. Jenny and Jelly were both very nice cats but were also very annoying when it came to healing a cat. He was not going to be stuck in the box with those two hovering over him. He'd never get well. Not only that but their medicine wasn't the greatest tasting stuff either. 

"That's what I thought." Tugger chuckled, "I'm sure we could go back and let you have some of their wonderful concoctions."

"No thank you."

"Well we'll have to go back soon but for right now rest here while I go find some breakfast, kay?"

"Yeh, yeh." Misto felt himself be laid back down on their makeshift bed then watched as Tugger left. He was alone again, he used to love being alone, now however he didn't like it as much. Oh well….nap time. The conjuring cat chuckled to himself, "I might actually get a nap in without being disturbed this time, what a laugh."

End Chapter 2

(PLZ REVIEW!! XD)


End file.
